


32. Exploration

by djchika



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, blarren humfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren meet Blaine in a bar and Chris pays special attention to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	32. Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

It was his eyes that reeled Chris in. Big and bright, full of innocence and curiosity. Chris licked his lips, imagining the way that he would open up underneath him, muscles tense with need, eyes dark with desire.

Darren had smirked at him, a knowing expression on his face, eyebrows raised in a challenge. A dare and a blessing in one. Chris shivered knowing what the cost of this little indulgence would be. Darren never liked to share except when the gleam in Chris’ eyes made his own blood rush with heat.

His name was Blaine and they met him at a dinky bar when their car had stalled in the middle Ohio.

\----------

Chris hadn’t expected how easy it would be to gain Blaine’s trust. There was nothing he hated more than an unwilling participant and while the friend he had been with the night they met him was skeptical of the pair, Blaine was quick to trust Chris and Darren.

It took a couple more nights of hanging out, but Blaine soon caught on to Chris’ intentions.

The first time Blaine kissed him was clumsy and too enthusiastic. A result of one too many cocktails. Chris laughed, earning him a sullen look and a pout from Blaine that reminded him way too much of Darren.

He shook his head and pulled Blaine in for a proper kiss, starting slow and languid. A careful, teasing dance that Blaine allowed him to lead until they were both panting with need.

From across the room, Darren sat at the bar and sipped at his beer, watching Chris’ hand clutch at Blaine's shirt to pull him closer, eyes a dark mischievous hazel.

\----------

The second time, Blaine was sitting in their hotel room, listening to old CDs that Darren had in the car. The vehicle in question was sitting in the garage Blaine had recommended, out of commission until the necessary parts came in at the end of the week.

Music filled the room and Blaine danced, loose and limber, letting the beat and the rhythm work its way through his body. He was no dancer, but the way he let the music take command of his movements had Chris biting his lip and crossing his legs to ease the ache between his thighs.

Next to him. Darren ran his hand up Chris back and gave his shoulder a possessive squeeze before walking over to the stereo and switching the CD to one with a slower beat, the bass low and heavy.

Chris let his legs fall open as Blaine adjusted to the tempo and he danced over to Chris, slotting himself in between his thighs and moving his hands over his shoulders to pull him up to dance. He didn’t resist when Chris pulled him in instead, one of his hands slipping into his shirt to rest on the small of Blaine’s back and the other cupping his neck to deepen the kiss.

\----------

“I thought you wanted to fuck the kid. I didn’t know we were keeping him as a pet.”

Chris raised his eyebrow at Darren. “Jealous?”

“Only if you were thinking of him while you were fucking me.”

“What if I was thinking of blowing him while you were fucking me?” he whispered into Darren’s ear, his voice pitched low. “Your dick full and big inside me while I have his cock in my mouth.”

“Jesus,” Darren growled. The mouth that descended on Chris’ was rough and greedy, Darren’s tongue swiping against his again and again, making heat rush up his belly and spread outward. His hips twisted against Darren’s and he responded by bucking up against Chris, making him gasp for breath at the delicious friction.

“Stop toying with him and fuck him already,” Darren said when he finally stopped his assault on his mouth.

Chris smirked, his hand travelling low until it covered the bulge in Darren’s jeans. They were at the back of an old bookstore and while there were few customers, there were enough that anyone could walk past at any minute.

It was that possibility that made the bright hazel of Darren’s eyes turn a dark brown, pupils blown with lust.

He made quick work of the button on Darren’s fly, pulling the zipper down and slipping his hand into his jeans, long fingers wrapping around his cock. Chris  covered Darren’s moan with his mouth, licking into the hot wet heat, while he stroked Darren’s cock until it was thick and heavy in his hand.

He was thankful Darren had foregone the tight jeans he usually wore with one that was looser and offered him more space to navigate. The trick was to get away with giving his boyfriend a secret handjob in public, not to flash everyone in sight.

Chris moved his mouth to Darren’s neck, sucking on the pulse point, tonguing roughly against it. Darren’s hands flew up, moving through Chris’ hair, tangling his fingers  in them and pulling lightly. His head fell back against the shelves with a thunk, hips rolling to thrust into Chris’ fist, teeth coming down hard on his lip to keep himself from making noise.

He could feel his face flushed-red, his own cock straining against his jeans. Chris dropped his forehead against Darren’s and lost himself in the intense way that Darren was staring at him, breath coming out in short pants. He leaned in to Chris, lips skirting across his jaw and just below it. His teeth nipped against the skin, hard enough to bruise, marking him.

“Fuck,” Chris whined into his ear, hips shoving up against his leg, trying to relieve the throbbing in his pants.

Darren groaned low in his throat and Chris felt the moment Darren’s orgasm ripped through him, his cock pulsing and twitching, coating Chris’ hand with hot streaks of come.

It took a second or two before Darren recovered, kissing Chris gently and then wrinkling his nose at the sticky mess in his jeans that Chris didn’t help at all by wiping his hand against Darren’s boxers.

“Let’s go back to the hotel.”

Chris nodded, smiling devilishly. “I think I might be up for us to have a guest tonight.”

\----------

If there was one thing Chris admired about the kid, it was that he was unabashedly sure of what he wanted. A quick phone call had him at their hotel room, his usually gelled down locks curling against his nape, still wet from the shower. There was no awkward silence, no moment of uncertainty, just a second when Blaine glanced over at Darren, who was sitting on the armchair at the corner of the room, a few feet next to the head of the bed, as if asking for permission.

Chris rolled his eyes and pushed Blaine towards the bed until he was splayed underneath him. “Focus on me, honey. I’m the only one you should be worrying about.”

Lips ghosting against the exposed skin against Blaine’s collar, Chris opened each button on his ridiculously high-buttoned polo shirt and pulled it off quickly. He kissed his way down Blaine's chest, letting his teeth nip lightly in places until he was playing with the band of his too tight jeans.

His hands slid up the fabric, letting his thumbs glide against the straining bulge of Blaine’s cock before popping the button loose and sliding the zipper down. Blaine thrust up easily, showing off the strong muscles of his thighs as he wriggled out of his jeans.

Chris stood and took off his own clothes, slowly, piece by piece, hands trailing over skin and running over his nipples and over his hard length, putting on a show for both Darren and Blaine.

But it was Darren he watched when he stroked his cock lightly, once, twice, his eyes locked with his until Darren glanced over at Blaine who was watching him from beneath his eyelashes, a picture of coy innocence that Chris’ knew by now was a total act. Blaine knew what he was doing and he was milking the school boy look for all its worth.

Chris would know, he had done the exact same thing. Back when he first wanted Darren to recognize him as more than the kid who had the same nerdy interests as he did. Months of teasing and increasingly frustrating tension had culminated in Darren finally, finally, finally giving in and showing up at Chris’ doorstep at two in the morning.

That was years ago, Darren had since learned each and every one of Chris’ secrets and vice versa. The trust between them was unbreakable, even in the face of their more risqué adventures.

Laughing lightly under his breath, Chris crawled on the bed until he was straddling Blaine, appreciating the way his cock lay dark and heavy against the hard planes of his stomach. He leaned in, mouth finding his and kissing him deeply. Blaine moaned into his mouth, hands grabbing at his shoulders for purchase as Chris rolled his hips downward, his cock sliding against Blaine’s.

“Christ, you’re eager,” Chris said.

“Can you blame me? A hot gorgeous guy is on top of me naked.”

The wide, earnest smile Blaine gave him made Chris duck his head, fighting down a blush. He had no trouble declaring his sexual desires, but compliments still made him feel like an awkward sixteen year old.

He heard Darren chuckle to his right and he raised his hand to give him a finger.

“Shut up, so I can blow you.” Chris said to Blaine.

He reached down, his hand curling against Blaine who groaned long and deep, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. He gave him one last brief kiss before shifting downward until he was able to wrap his lips around the head of Blaine’s cock, tongue swirling against the beads of precome already gathering in his slit.

One arm tight against Blaine’s stomach to keep him from thrusting up, Chris angled himself so that he could see Darren. He was sitting low in the armchair, his own jeans undone but his hands remained on the armrest, content to be just watching for now.

Blaine’s hands found themselves in Chris’ hair, clutching as he sunk his mouth around Blaine's cock and swallowed, sucking hard, tongue working until he was shaking underneath him, writhing desperately.

"Fuck, Chris," he gasped brokenly.

The quivering of his stomach muscles indicated Blaine was close to coming but Chris had plans for him, and it didn’t start and end with one blow job.

He pulled off making Blaine whine and thrust up, seeking the wet warmth of Chris’ mouth. “Don't come,” he ordered. “Not until I say so.”

Blaine nodded, his eyes large and trusting. His hands clutched at the sheets, as Chris slowly, slowly licked up his shaft, hard enough for the ache in his balls to increase but light enough that it kept him from coming.

From the corner of his eye Chris could see Darren had one hand in his jeans, stroking his cock lightly, matching the rhythm of Chris’ mouth bobbing on Blaine’s cock.

Alternating between sucking and licking, he pulled off and waited every time he could feel Blaine about to come. He was making high whining noises, his hand clutching against the sheets and Chris' hair trying to fight against the increasingly desperate need coursing through his veins.

Chris hummed, taking more of Blaine in his mouth, careful not to tire himself out. He had to admit that he took it as a challenge that not once had he heard Blaine beg for more than what Chris was willing to give him, but when Chris let his tongue run downward, teasing against his hole, one hand wrapping against the base of Blaine's cock and the other playing with his balls, Blaine finally snapped.

"Fuck," he pleaded, limbs trembling with suppressed desire. “Please, I-“

Delighted, Chris crawled up and gently stroked Blaine’s face, kissing him softly. “Shhh,” he whispered against his mouth. “Can you hold on a little bit more for me? I want to fuck you.”

Blaine groaned, clutching at Chris shoulders, thrusting up helplessly at the idea. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before nodding.

He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the lube and a condom, rolling it down onto him before moving back to Blaine, kissing him deep, tongue tasting every inch of him. Blaine gasped, nails digging into Chris’ shoulders when his fingers found his hole, fingering him open.

Chris wondered if he should take it slow and give him time to adjust but Blaine was wrecked and desperate, whispering pleading little gasps into Chris' ear.

"Fuck me, please, Chris, fuck me," Blaine babbled brokenly.

That was all it took. He carefully positioned himself over Blaine, pushing his knees back until he was almost bent in half. Fuck, he was flexible. Slowly, Chris pushed into him, mouth falling open as the tight heat enveloped his cock.

He pulled out just as slowly, drawing a long, deep moan from Blaine. “Harder,” he asked, “Fuck me harder.”

Chris, pushed a stray lock of hair from Blaine’s forehead and kissed him before snapping his hips forward. The sound of their mixed moans echoed in the room. Darren had his cock out, hand going up and down fast and hard and Chris worked to match his strokes.

"Please don't stop, please, please," Blaine begged as Chris rolled his lips downward faster and faster until Blaine was quivering underneath him, his cock jerking as he came, thick spurts of come coating his stomach and his chest.

Chris eyes found Darren’s who was still stroking his cock, hard and fast. He didn’t stop thrusting into Blaine holding his own orgasm until Darren squeezed tight around his cock and allowed them both to come.

The world seemed to explode around Chris, Blaine’s moans mixed with Darren’s deeper groan made the orgasm that ripped through him feel magnified. Sharp intense pinpricks of pleasure that pulsed and grew,  tipping him over the edge, freefalling until he emerged weightless.

He pulled out of Blaine, carefully discarding the used condom and lay next to him, still breathing heavily. Blaine immediately wrapped himself around Chris, nuzzling against his shoulder. With a startled laugh, Chris instinctively pulled him close.

He eyed Darren across the room. Darren shrugged, but there was a dark, jealous glint in his eyes that made a delicious shiver run up Chris’ spine. His hand found the bruise that Darren had left on his neck, pressing against it lightly.

Yes, his little indulgences always came with a price, but it was always a good price to pay. Maybe they could even convince Blaine’s friend to join. Unlike Darren, he didn’t mind sharing, especially when he could get Blaine to stay and watch.

Darren sensed Chris’ mind whirring and he raised his eyebrow at him inquisitively. Chris smirked back, already formulating a plan in his head.

Oblivious to them both, Blaine slept.


End file.
